onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
All These Things That I've Done
"All These Things That I've Done" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 74th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 15, 2006. Brooke has her hands full with her model for the T.A.R.T. fashion show and a new boyfriend. Rachel makes the cover of "Maxim," causing chaos at Tree Hill High. Meanwhile, Lucas learns of Nathan's dealings with Daunte, and ultimately has to choose between Nathan and his love for basketball. Haley takes on a babysitting job only to find herself in over her head and Peyton's half-brother, Derek, forces her to confront her deepest fears. Synopsis At TART, Brooke is shocked that Nick comes to see her as someone might see them together. As Mouth shouts for her, she throws Nick into the changing rooms and pretends he isn’t there. Mouth freezes with shock as she tells him she needs him to paste jewels all over the model’s arms, thighs and cleavage. He stares at the beautiful model who waves flirtatiously back. Haley is in the cupboard, getting some of her old toys down, as Nathan catches her and tells her he has to get it down as she needs to take it easy. Haley tells a delighted Nathan that she wants to go to Duke with him as he let her follow her dreams and now it is his go. As Nathan asks why she was getting the toys down, Haley says it is because she is going to be babysitting for some experience and money. Haley asks Nathan to come by but he says he doesn’t like kids, but will like theirs. Back at TART, the model is talking to Mouth and finds him adorable and him being a virgin adds to that. She asks him to hang out tonight, and as Mouth is reluctant, she tells him there is a good chance he won’t be a virgin the following morning. Peyton is in her room when she hears her door swing open, she stops painting the bull dog on her wall and creeps down the stairs. She finds her back door open and runs to slam it shut. As she locks it, someone calls her name from behind. She spins round to find her real brother Derek there telling her that her house is too easy to break into and she needs to use more security. He tells her that he can’t go back to his life until he knows she is ok. As she protests her being fine, Derek asks why she is skipping school, and Peyton decides to go if it gets Derek to leave. In the river court, Nathan, Lucas and Skills are practicing as Skills boasts about his basketball playing. Daunte pulls up at the side of the court and Nathan goes to see him to tell him he doesn’t have to money he owes him, which Daunte tells him has had some added interest. Daunte tells him there is a way to forget the money, if he wins the game tonight, but less than 9 points so Daunte can win the bets. Nathan refuses, but Daunte insists he is trying to help and if the Ravens win and the debt disappears, everyone wins. As they talk, Skills and Lucas wonder who they are, but Skills has some idea. He tells Lucas that he has heard bad stuff about them and whatever they want off Nathan, can’t be good. Brooke is visited by Rachel who is in the mood for celebration considering that she has been put on the front cover of Maxim. As she asks her to go out tonight, Brooke says she has plans, which Rachel knows will be with Nick. She asks her if it is, and Brooke denies it and gets Rachel distracted with her new found modeling fame. Peyton goes back to high school and everyone is staring at her, as she goes to her locker, she remembers various events of the night Psycho Derek attacked. She remembers him breaking in the window, chasing her up the stairs, pushing her against the wall and his face. As she remembers, someone’s hand reaches out to her and she gasps in shock. Lucas, who is holding out his hand, tells her to calm down. She hugs him and takes he takes her home due to the trauma she is clearly in. Deb is at the hospital, pretending she has a bad back to get some more pills. The doctor tells her that she does not want to give her anymore medication, and Deb admits to all her worries and the doctor tells her she has to get her life sorted. As the doctor goes to make the appointment, Deb grabs the prescription and runs out. In class, Rachel is relishing in her new found fame with all the boys taking pictures with her. As Mr Chavez walks in, he tells her to sit down, but Rachel says she thought he liked high school girls and Nick, realizing she knows, tells her to come back after school for detention. Rachel sits down smugly. In TART, Brooke’s design are on the run way and as she watches, Mouth is asked to put the models shoes on. As he does, she kisses him and says how excited she is for him. She walks onstage as Gigi walks round the corner telling him that they have a date tonight as Mouth realizes he has double booked and doesn’t know what to do. Haley welcomes the children to her apartment. She tells the mom how prepared she is, who is clearly busy with other stuff in her life, she walks out as Haley turns around realizing she is missing 3 kids and goes to look for them. Rachel returns to Mr Chavez’s office and begins teasing him about Brooke and his relationship. Nick realizes that she is going to have the upper hand always as they throw sly insults at each other, but Nick asks what she wants considering this will be the only way to keep her silenced. Rachel agrees to this and asks for one thing, but she closes the door first as she thinks it is needed for what she wants. Peyton is lying on her bed as Lucas gets Derek to come and see her. Derek tells her all he wants is to admit she has a problem so they can sort it out together, so they can stop her being scared. He tells her that the world won’t back off until she makes it and that Lucas can’t protect her. As they tell him to leave due to his aggressive outburst, Peyton realizes he is right and she arranges to go to the game alone as she can’t keep relying on Lucas. Rachel goes to see Brooke who is stressed, she notices something is troubling Rachel and she asks her what, Rachel tells her that Nick hit on her and that he is a bad guy, but Brooke doesn’t believe her saying that she is just lonely. Angry, Rachel walks off telling her to do what she likes. Deb is getting her prescription, as the pharmacist tells her he needs to check it with her doctor, she begins to threaten him for the drugs. The pharmacist agrees to get them, but as he walks off, he rings the police. Haley is looking after the kids and searching for one of the kids called Randy. As she knocks on the bathroom door, another girl gives her a drink, of water and dirt. Then Randy comes out the toilet with a plunger and begins sword fighting with her. Stressed, and getting hurt of Randy’s attack, she runs into the bathroom and finds toilet paper all up the walls. Nathan breaks into his mom’s safe to find it empty. He turns to the news and finds her being arrested for drugs and faces up to 10 years in jail. Dan also watches with Karen from the cafe. He smiles smugly as his wife is taken into custody. Brooke goes to see the principal who has found out about her relationship with Nick. Brooke denies it and asks who would accuse her as Rachel walks round the corner announcing it was her. Later that day, Nick goes to see Brooke at TART. She asks him if he did hit on Rachel, but Nick defends himself saying that it was her. He tells her that it is her reputation, and typical behavior of her, but Brooke doesn’t know whether or not to believe her friend. The model Mouth was talking to then comes up and asks Brooke to borrow a dress, which she gives to her for free. As she leaves, Nick compliments Brooke and they end up kissing and make up. At jail, Dan goes to see Deb and offers her to drop the charges, if she signs Tric back to Karen. Deb agrees to it but refuses to go to rehab. Meanwhile, Haley rings the mom, Mrs Dunbar, and begins to cry as she finds out that she is going to be later than expected. She decides to take them to the basketball game to try and keep their wrecked apartment still standing. At the game, Nathan tells Whitey he accepted his offer to Duke and that Haley is coming with him. Whitey is proud, but as Nathan walks away he sees Daunte and Bear in the crowd as Lucas asks why they are there, but Nathan tells him to mind his own business. The game begins, as the Ravens instantly begin their winning streak. As Brooke and Rachel insult each other, Peyton arrives in the gym, she sees someone taking a picture and remembers Psycho Derek taking pictures at the game, at the car and then remembers finding all them photos he had of her on the wall. She runs out the gym and hears footsteps behind her. She turns round in fear only to find her brother Derek. He apologizes for being mean and tells her that she has to get up and fight, but Peyton says she isn’t strong enough. Derek then tells her if she is scared, then she can lean on him as he was scared before as he doesn’t let people in, but he will let her in now. They walk home together agreeing to extend the time later. In the game, Nathan is missing opportunities as Daunte and Bear go wild. Lucas notices and at half time, Lucas asks Nathan what he is doing, what Daunte wants him to do, as he has put the pieces together. Lucas tells him to let him know or he will go to Whitey so Nathan tells him what he has to do. Lucas is shocked, but refrains from telling Whitey as they go back onto the court. On the gym, Brooke confronts Rachel and tells her that Nick told her she hit on him and that she isn’t surprised due to her history. She walks off as Rachel denies it. At the game, Haley is buying the kids food as they throw it at her. Karen walks past as she laughs at how hard Haley is trying. Dan goes to see Karen and gives her the Tric papers but Karen is unsure to accept it, until Dan persuades her otherwise. Derek brings Peyton a punching bag shaped as a person and they talk about how he hated his dad and that’s why he didn’t get in touch with her. As they prepare for her to box, Derek encourages her to begin boxing. Back at the game, the Ravens get a nine point lead as Nathan is pulled off the team. Lucas is sent out knowing that Nathan will be in trouble as Daunte says to Bear that if the Ravens score another point, Nathan Scott will not leave the gym in one piece. Lucas Scott is given a free throw shot to seal the game, and as he goes to take it, he misses it. He looks at Nathan as Nathan stares up at Daunte. He goes to take the next shot, and misses again. Even though the team celebrates the Ravens going to the State Championships, the two Scott brothers are doubtful with their win. After the game, Skills goes to see Mouth who asks him who to pick, a model or a nice girl. Skills tells him to pick the girl who is most beautiful on the inside, but then laughs saying to choose the model and that hardly ever happens. He walks off leaving Mouth still in confusion. Haley runs into the gym looking for the kids. She panics as no one has seen them, and as she looks over at Nathan, she sees the kids with him, calm and having fun. Lucas walks past Nathan but won’t talk to him, just looking at him in disappointment. Brooke goes to see Nick and asks to stay there. As he says he was just going to get some food, Brooke agrees to go but as she puts her bag down, she spots the model’s dress on the floor. She opens the bedroom door to find the model getting dressed. She slaps Nick telling him she doesn’t know who to hate more, him or herself. Brooke gets home to be comforted by Rachel as she cries. Mouth waits for his date to arrive, outside a club, and she does, Gigi. They walk away from the club for their date. Haley bids farewell to the kid and as she thinks they are sweet for hugging her, she finds a ‘kick me’ note on her back. The couple look around their trashed apartment as Haley promises to like their kid. Peyton boxes as Nathan goes down to see Lucas at the river court. He thanks him and promises to make it up to him, but Lucas ignores him. As he walks away, Lucas says never again. Nathan walks off as Lucas watches Daunte’s car pull away from the river court. Memorable Quotes :”I want to go to Duke...I got my acceptance letter from Duke and it just made me think about what I want, and what I want is to make you happy, more than anything else in the world. So I want to go to Duke with you...You’ve been so supportive with me and my dream for music, and I just, I wanna be supportive of you and your dream for playing at Duke” ::Haley James Scott to Nathan Scott :”Oh my god, I could totally eat you up, please tell me you're a virgin. Oh my god, I’m totally eating you up” :”Okay, I’m just going to kill myself” ::A model to Mouth :”If I’m so fat, why am I on the cover of Maxim? For the first time ever, Maxim put a hometown hottie on the cover, and that hottie, is me!” ::Rachel Gatina :”I’d say nice spread, but that’s probably inappropriate coming from a teacher” :”Bet you wouldn’t have a problem saying it to Brooke, aren’t you her teacher too?” ::Nick Chavez and Rachel Gatina as she reveals she knows about their relationship :”What I want is for you to admit you have a problem, so we can deal with it, instead of hiding and pretending everything’s fine. Every day, people all over the world get beat down. They lose their families, they lose their friends, and every day, those people fight like hell to put their lives back together. They don’t curl in a ball and back off...It won’t get easier with you babying her every step of the way. You think you can protect her but you can’t. The sooner both of you realize that, the better. You know when the world backs off Peyton? When you make it back off” :”Fine, then back the hell off” :”I think I liked the other Derek better” ::Derek Sommers gives Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott some home truths about their situation :”Listen, little man. I don’t know what your problem is but I don’t have time for this crap. How hard is it to fill one lousy prescription? Just walk your midget little legs back there, put the pills in the bottle and hand them over to mommy. Can you do that stumpy?” ::Deb Scott attempts to get a fake prescription :”All right, so which one of you whores is my ex wife? Oh right, the old one on the end” :”You came all the way down here to rub it in my face?” :”Yes. But I also have a proposition, I can get you out of this fix, if you sign Tric back to Karen...I don’t think you understand, you see, I can bail you out and use my clout as Mayor to get the charges dropped. Hell, I’ll even throw in a couple of painkillers for your ride home. Or you can risk spending the next two-four years in prison as some con’s cell bitch, instead of the regular old bitch you usually are” ::Dan Scott laughs at Deb Scott in prison :”Brooke, I love your outfit. Oh wait, I’m wearing it too. I am so freaking full of jealousy” :”I know something else you’re full of” ::Rachel Gatina and Brooke Davis sarcastically argue :”I talked to Nick, he told me what really happened. You went in, shoved your magazine spread in his face and hit on him” :“I wouldn’t do that to you” :”Really? Let’s go over the list of things you have done to me. You tried to seduce Lucas when he was my boyfriend, take my spot as cheer captain and two weeks ago, you told the entire school that I was pregnant. I was just beginning to think you were a real person, but you’re just a slutty lying liar who lies” ::Brooke Davis yells at Rachel Gatina :”If the Ravens score on more point, Nathan Scott does not leave this gym in one piece” ::Daunte Jones threatens Nathan Scott :”Well, I don’t know who I hate more, Mr Chavez. You for being a lying, cheating bastard, or me for believing your crap and betraying my friend” ::Brooke Davis Voiceover :"Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small like when we do a bad thing for a good reason. Some are bigger like when you let down a friend. Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways. But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did -- but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way." ::Lucas Scott(closing voiceover) Music * "Bomb 1, 2, 3" - Icon * "Let Me Be" - Tiffany * "The Beauty Within" - Salme Dahlstrom * "Sexy Baby" - Moses McLean * "Poison Heart" - El Gato * "Out Of Line" - The Bravery * "Detail 2003" - '' Voicst'' * "Shotgun" - The Outline * "Rusted Wheel" - Silversun Pickups * "The Funeral" - Band Of Horses This episode's title originated from the album All These Things That I've Done, originally sung by The Killers. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Derek Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Daunte Jones Category:Episodes featuring Nick Chavez Category:Episodes featuring Bear Category:Episodes featuring Principal Turner Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri